Problem: Simplify the expression. $-4t(3t+1)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-4t}$ $ = ({-4t} \times 3t) + ({-4t} \times 1)$ $ = (-12t^{2}) + (-4t)$ $ = -12t^{2} - 4t$